The Other Way Around
by JackAttack733
Summary: What If Johnny wasnt the one stuck in the church when the roof collapsed, what if it was Ponyboy, my first fanfiction :D thanks everyone R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People, This Is my First ever fanfiction YAYYYY idk I don't know if anyones gonna like it so please don't be mean to me. Lol I don't really care if you are Since I don't know how to put a disclaimer on im gonna be doing it this way for a while, so yeah thanks**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IT IS ALL BELONGED (is that even a word) TO S.E. HINTON I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Ponyboy's POV

We had reached the top of Jay Mountain when Dally suddenly slammed on his brakes and stared. "Oh glory!" he whispered. The church was on fire!

"Let's go see what the deal is," I said hopping out.

"What for?" Dally sounded irritated."Get back in here before I beat your head in."

I knew Dally would have to park the car and catch me before he followed out his threat, and Johnny was already following me, so I figured I was safe. We could hear him cussing us out, but he wasn't mad enough to come after us. There was a crowd at the front of the church, mostly little kids, and I wondered how they'd gotten up there so quickly. I tapped the nearest grownup. "What's going on?"

"Well, we don't know for sure, "the man said with a good-natured grin. "We were having a school picnic up here and the first thing we knew, the place is burning up. Thank goodness it's the wet season; the old thing is worthless anyway."

"I bet we started it," I said to Johnny.

Just then a lady came running up to the man. "Jerry, some of the kids are missing!"

"Their probably around here somewhere," He didn't look too worried.

"No, they've been missing for a half hour, I thought they were climbing the hill," She shook her head.

We all froze; faintly just faintly you could hear children screaming from the inside. I took off for a dead run. I wasn't about to go through the flaming door, so I slammed a big rock through the window and pulled myself in. It's a wonder that I didn't cut myself to death.

I noticed Johnny was behind me, I had completely forgotten he was following.

"Where are the kids?" I asked him smoke filling my lungs as I stumbled through the church.

"In the back I guess," he hollered.

We made our way through the church. I should be scared, I thought with an odd detached feeling. The smoke around us made it harder and harder to breathe, the embers were lightly burning the back of my neck and my hands but I kept on walking. We made our way into a back room; there were about six kids, eight years old or younger. I was about to pick one up when I heard the running feet of Johnny Cade coming my way.

"Pony!" he yelled, "Watch Out!" Johnny tackled me to the ground without a moment's hesitation, "That beam was gonna fall on you!" I owed him one I thought in my head.

The both of us had saved almost all of the kids. I threw one out of the window as gently as I could without wasting too much time.

I looked out the window and saw Dallas there, yelling at us "For Pete's sake get outta there! That roof's gonna cave in any minute! Forget those blasted kids!"

Listening to Dally, like you always should, I pushed Johnny out of the window so he could run to safety, after all he saved my life mere minutes ago. I looked around one last time, I made a dead sprint for the window. It was too late, the roof had already begun to collapse, I could only watch as my death approached me.

**R&R please, Thankssss youuuuuuuuuuuuu :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**First thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter: Goldengreaser, Pencilpete, and sunkissedchris you guys are awesome so thanks :D, Im gonna try my best so please don't yell at me if I get it wrong lulz. So on with the disclaimer. I OWN NOTHING S.E HINTON OWNS IT ALL :D well except my story, she can't have that. . . ok maybe if she gives me Soda or Dally. **

Johnny's POV

Ponyboy pushed me towards the window, I leaped out and heard timber crashing behind me, the sound of the flames roaring behind me. I staggered, almost falling, coughing, sobbing for breath. Then I heard Ponyboy scream, and as I turned back to go for him, Dally swore at me and clubbed me across the back as hard as he could. I went down in a peaceful darkness.

When I came to it, I was being bounced around, and I ached especially my back. I wondered dimly where I was, I tried to remember what was going on. There was a high-pitched screaming and I couldn't tell where it was coming from. Then it dawned on me, it was the fuzz. I shrank in my skin. They've come for me, their gonna put me in the electric chair, and Pony's gonna. . . PONY! Where was he!?

"Where's Pony?" I demanded, I tried to sound mean and tough but I just sounded like a sixteen year old baby who could barley talk.

" Take it easy kid, you're in an ambulance, you were in that fire at the church," he sounded calm, but I was anything but.

"How are Ponyboy and Dally," I tried again.

"Which ones which?"

"Ponyboys the one with the blond hair, Dallys the one" I had a coughing fit, "Dallys the one with mean look," I finished, boy was I tired.

"That Pony kid, it looks like he broke his back, hes on plasma now. He was unconscious before we even got there, Dally well, he's going to be fine just some burns along his arms, " He must have noticed the grim look in my eyes "You asked for the truth kid, and it's what you got."

You can take my family away, my house, my blue jean jacket, but when you take my friends away, I got nothing.

I fell back to sleep hoping Pony was fine, god what is Darry gonna say.

**So yup Ponyboys in pretty bad condition. Im sorry if this wasn't the best thing you ever read. I just had a lot of ideas, and a lot of homework lulz. But hey I tried to get it out for you guys. So R&R please. OHHH and I need help how to end this. Whos gonna kill themselves if Pony dies. Johnny, Dally, Darry, Soda, Two-Bit or Steve or someone else. So yup yup. Byeeee and Thankies :D Im sorry it's a little short, the other chaps will be longer :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really love you guys . . . okkk not creepy at all lulz. I hope I don't disappoint :D Thanks to: Goldengreaser, minato4ever, Dylan'sSis101, , sunkissedchris, and MichealandMail4ever. And to everyone who favorited it or something, lots of love :D I promise this one will be longer then the last one. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, IT ALL BELONGS TO S.E HINTON**

Johnny POV

I was waiting on the hospital bench in the waiting room, waiting for news from the doctors about Ponyboy and Dallas. The fat man Jerry was sitting next to me smoking a cigarette, any other day I would have joined him but all my weeds got burned up in the fire.

"So, ummm . . . hmmm" he was trying to make small talk, but I just sat there bouncing my leg up and down. "You guys professional heroes or something?"

I just shook my head, I was too concentrated on the door to pay much attention.

"Sent from heaven?" he guessed, once again I shook my head

"Firefighters, Angels, daredevils, you have any relation to the kids that were in that building?"

Had he even looked at Dallas? Did Dally look like the type that would care for kids?

"No, we're greasers," I said with no emotion

You're what?" He looked really confused

"You know greasers, JDs, hoods, drunks, white trash. I'm wanted for murder, and Dally has a record with the fuzz a mile long, and he sure is proud of it." I figured that would shut him up for a couple minutes.

"Are you kidding me?" Jerry stated, as if he thought I was in shock or something.

"No I am not. Take me down to town and you'll find out pretty quickly,"

"Oh," that's all he had to say, was oh. Then again that was probably the usual thing to say if someone told you they killed someone.

About that time Darry and Sodapop came 'round the corner. I stared at them, tears coming down my face. You don't cry in front of Darry like this, but heck he was crying too, Sodapop was bawling like a little kid but we didn't care. Soda and Darry came up to me and gave me a squeeze. Jerry started running his mouth about us and everything, the guys weren't paying much attention. Two men pushing Dally on his stretcher came by the guys, they looked annoyed, knowing Dally he was probably harassing them in some way. Dally grabbed my shirt his amused look soon turned to hurt and anger, and to tell you the truth I thought he was gonna sock me.

"You ever pull anything like that again and I swear Johnny," he didn't sound mad, more relieved that I was okay although he would never admit it.

About half an hour later the doctors came out and told us we could leave, there was no use in waiting around for Ponyboy. He wasn't coming home tonight anyway and it was getting late. Darry drove me to their house, when Soda wasn't around he asked me to spend the night. Soda was still pretty shaky about the whole thing with Ponyboy. I slept on the couch and I dreamt about what had happened that day. I dreamt about how it was all my fault for not letting Pony go first out the window, how it was my fault he was in the hospital, how if he died I was gonna do something that nobody would have thought old Johnnycake would do, and I meant it.

**R&R please, hope ya like it I actually have a lot of free time that I didn't know I had. I guess it's a result of not having a life. So yep next chapter I think things might be picking up with the Socs, and stuff and Rumble talking. So yuppppp :D Thanks for reading this,byeeeeeeeeeeee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you sooooo much to everyone who reviewed my third chapter, even if it was only 2 people. But hey those two people are awesomeeeeeeeee. Im not going to be the kind of author that says " I demand 80,000 reviews before I update." Thanks so much to: Dylan'sSis101 and minato4ever. :D Now time for the disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING BESIDES MY OWN STORY :D S.E. HINTON OWNS THE REST. **

Johnny POV

I was the last one up the next morning. Darry or Soda took my shoes off for me, I was happy they did, I didn't want to get mud on their couch. I heard Darry trying to quiet down the guys so I could sleep, but it wasn't working. I yawned sleepily and walked into the kitchen, I stood at the arch way about to tell Darry thanks and bye. As I turned to go out the door Two-Bit was no more than an inch away from me which scared the daylights out of me.

"Hey Johnnycake," He cried gleefully "Long time no see."

You would have thought it was five years instead of five days since I'd seen him last. But I didn't mind, I like ol' Two-Bit; he's a good buddy to have. He spun me into the kitchen and into Steve who hit me playfully on my bruised back.

After everything calmed down Two-Bit started walking in a slow circle around me, I gulped because I knew what was coming.

"Man, dig baldy here, hey Steve, who knew he had eye brows?!" Two-Bit chuckled

"Aw, lay off," I wasn't actually upset. I was used to this kind of attention from the guys.

"Hey I'm gonna go see Ponyboy, does anybody want to come?" Two-Bit asked glumly.

Naturally I agreed. That's where I was going to go anyway. Steve, Soda, and Darry had to go to work, so they couldn't come. We left the house and started down Tenth Street.

"I would drive us," Two-Bit said as we walked up the street trying to thumb a ride. "but the brakes on my car are out. Almost killed me and Kathy the other night." He flipped the collar on his black leather jacket up to serve as a windbreak while he was lighting a cigarette. "You outta see her brother. Now there's a hood. He's so greasy he glides when he walks, he goes to the barber for an oil change not a haircut."

I would have laughed. Or at least smiled. But I had a terrific headache that wasn't going away. We stopped at the Tasty Freeze to buy some Cokes and rest up. And a blue mustang that had been trailing us for at least eight blocks pulled in. I almost decided to run, and Two-Bit must have guessed what I was gonna do. He shook his head and tossed me a cancer stick. The Socs who jumped me and Pony at the park hopped out. I remembered Randy, Marcia's boyfriend, and the tall guy that almost drowned Ponyboy. I hated them. It was their fault Bob was dead; their fault Pony was dying; their fault that Soda might get put in a boy's home. I hated them as much as Dally hated.

Two-Bit put an elbow on my shoulder and leaned against me. He took a long drag of his weed and blew the smoke right at the Socs.

"You know the rules, no jazz before a rumble," he said to them.

"We know," Randy said. He looked at me. "Come here I want to talk to you."

I glanced at Two-Bit, he shrugged, but I wasn't so sure about them Socs. I followed Randy over to his car making sure Two-Bit could see me. Just to be safe I moved my switch into my front pocket. I guess Randy must have seen.

"You're not gonna need that, I ain't gonna sock you," he seemed depressed, in an angry type of way.

We climbed into the car and golly, it was the tuffest car I have ever been in.

"I read about you in the paper," Randy started out casually. "How come?"

I shrugged. I don't really know why I followed Ponyboy into the church.

"Well I wouldn't have, I would have let those little kids burn to death."

"Maybe you wouldn't have."

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I would have never thought a Greaser could pull something like that."

"'Greaser' didn't have anything to do with it," I snapped.

"I'm not showing to the rumble tonight," Randy said slowly.

I took a good look at him. He was maybe seventeen or eighteen. But he was already old, like Dallas was old.

"I'm sick of all of this. Sick and tired. Bob was a good guy. He was the best buddy a guy ever had. I mean, he was a good fighter too, and tuff and everything. But he was a real person too. You dig?"

I nodded.

"He's dead; his mother had a nervous breakdown. They spoiled him rotten. I mean, most parents would be proud of a kid like that. Good lookin', and smart. But they gave into him all the time. He kept trying to make someone say 'No' and they never did. To have someone lay down the law. But they didn't, one time he came home drunker then anything I have ever seen. And you know what they did? They blamed themselves for not teaching him better." He took a deep breath, "I don't know why I'm telling you this. You're the only one I could tell. My friends would think I'm off my rocker or something. Maybe I am. I just don't know anymore. That kid, your buddy, the one that got burned, he might die?

"Yeah," I tried not to think about Ponyboy too much.

"And tonight . . . people get hurt in rumbles, maybe killed. I'm sick of it because it don't do any good. You can't win, you know that right? You can't win, even if you whip us you'll still be at the bottom, and we'll still be at the top. The Socs the kids who get all the breaks, the kids who have all the money."

I kept my trap shut. This guy was deep, and what he was saying was. . . was true.

"So I'd fight if I thought that it would do any good. I think I'm going to leave town. Take my mustang and all the dough I can carry and get out," he finished.

"Running away won't help, believe me," I said.

"Oh, hell I know it. But what can I do? I'm a marked chicken if I punk out of the rumble. And I'd hate myself I didn't. I don't know what to do," he half sobbed.

"I would help you if I could."

"No you wouldn't, I'm a Soc. You get a little money and the world hates you."

"No, you hate the world."

He just looked at me, from the way he looked he could have been ten years older. I got out of the car. "You would have saved those kids, I know you would have."

I turned to walk away when I heard him talk again.

"Thanks grease," he said trying to grin. Then he stopped. "I didn't mean that, I meant thanks kid."

"My name is Johnny. Nice talkin' to you Randy."

I walked over to Two-Bit and Randy honked for his friends to come and get into the car.

"What'd Mr. Super Soc want," Two-Bit questioned eyeing down the mustang leaving the parking lot.

"He ain't a Soc, just some guy who wanted to talk," I said.

"You want to see a movie before we go see Ponyboy and Dallas?"

"Nope," I said, lighting up another weed. I still had a headache, but I felt better. Socs were just guys after all. Things were rough all over, but it was better that way. That way you could tell the other guy was human too.

**Woooooooooooow an update? Le Gasp! Lulz, but how'd you guys like it. It was kinda fun to write :D. Sorry it took so long for an update, I was helping my sister move out of the house and pack and everything. So R&R please, and thanks again to everyone. OH and sorry if it has a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes. I really wanted to get his out for you guys. So just pretend they are not there. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Love ya all. :D So yup on with the disclaimer. I don't own anything. S.E Hinton owns it all. OH and I know I have been following reallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy closely to the book. It's supposed to be that way because I didn't remember those parts too good. So yup I only change and copy from the book when I don't remember a part. So yup I know the hospital parts and the end of the book good so you don't have to worry anymore cough cough TheNightimeSky cough cough, on with the story.

* * *

**

Johnny P.O.V

We weren't allowed to see Ponyboy. Family only. He was in the ICU or something, but Two-Bit wasn't taking no for an answer. We begged and pleaded until finally the doctor came by.

"Nurse," He called out. "It's okay you can let them in."

We walked in the room and I was afraid to look. I can't look at that kind of stuff. I mean I'm not a sissy, but that was my buddy there.

The room was a light shade of yellow and had light blue curtains with the window open.

"Hiya Ponyboy," I said quietly with fake cheerfulness.

"Hey kid," Two-Bit said.

"Hey everybody," He was on his stomach, so he probably did break his back. He sounded depressed; I would be too if all I did all day was lay down on a hospital bed. His back was completely black and dark brown and burnt, and his arm was twisted a weird way, like it was broken too.

"How they treating you kid?" Two-Bit questioned him.

"Good," He gasped "The food is terrible though."

I chuckled. Same old Ponyboy.

"You um got your picture in the newspaper," I showed him reaching the paper under the bed where he could see.

"Tuff enough. The state came by when Darry was here," Ponyboy told us.

Darry and Soda always came here after work; they would stay until visiting hours were over.

"What did they want?" I was concerned; if Ponyboy or Sodapop got taken away we wouldn't be the gang anymore.

"Said, me and Soda might get taken away, the court is working it out," His breath was shaky. "but they didn't tell me that, I heard Darry talking to them."

"Don't worry Ponyboy you're not going anywhere," I told him.

"Damn right Ponyboy, and don't get too worked up 'cause if you do the doctor won't let us see you anymore," Two-Bit always had his own way of wording things. And most of the time, they made you feel better.

"Doctor said if I make it out of here alive I ain't ever gonna walk again. Not even on crutches, Darry said I broke my back," he half-sobbed "guess that means no more track, no more movies, just sitting in my room reading a book," he looked like he was going to kill the next person who got on his nerves.

" I don't know why Dally saved me! I can't do nothing now, why couldn't he just let me burn?!" he finished and with that he passed out, tears still running down his face.

Two-Bit ran out into the hallway calling a nurse. The same one who had been arguing with us in the hall came rushing in. She shot something into the needle in his arm, and told us to shoo. We left but before I walked out I handed _'Gone With The Wind'_ to the nurse. Two-Bit _'picked'_ it up when we were walking it here.

"Make sure he gets that," I told her.

We headed down to go see Dally. He was on a different floor and the whole ride in the elevator Two-Bit looked like he was going to break down and cry, I didn't blame him, it wasn't right seeing someone like that.

When we got in Dally's room he was in a dangerous mood. He was yelling at nurse, and threw out the gown they gave him.

I walked in very casually with Two-Bit trailing behind me.

"Hey Johnnycake," He looked happy to see me.

"How ya doing Dal?" Two-Bit asked.

"Ugh I want out! They won't let me smoke in here," Dally looked more amused than angry at the hospital.

Two-Bit and Dally talked for a while, I just zoned out in the corner seat in the room. It was basically the same set up and color as Ponyboy's except Dally didn't have a million machines keeping him alive.

"So um. . . how's the kid," Dallas asked a little too casually.

"I don't know about this stuff man, but he doesn't look to good, he passed out cold before we left," Two-Bit answered him.

"You still got that blade?" Dally asked Two-Bit

"Yeah," and with a flip of his wrist the silver blade came out and shined in the light of the room.

"Give it here," Dally stretched out his hand and yanked the blade out of Two-Bit's hand.

"We have to get even with those Socs," Dallas stabbed his pillow with each word "we got to win this rumble tonight, we have to," Dally said angrily, "We gotta win it for Ponyboy man."

Nobody said anything. But I knew everybody agreed they would be fighting their hardest tonight.

* * *

**SORRY IF THERE IS ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES, PRETEND THEY RNT THERE. So There you go, Ponyboy :D hes so cute. So I know it sucks but my parents are getting a divorce so before my dad takes his computer I'm trying to update. So yup R&R. I might not update for a while IDK depends on how things work out. Plus I have to babysit my younger siblings while they work things out with everyone. So bye bye. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok sorry for the wait, I was with my mom for a while so . . . yeah. Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed and for your kind words and support. I love you all and im not ashamed of it. :D So this is gonna skip a little bit to the rumble, because I really want to finish the story and I really want to end it. So if anybody wants to write the story idc, whatever it's not an original idea just tell me because I would want to read and review yours :D so yup. Oh and I'll probably rewrite this eventually so here's the disclaimer : I own nothing except my story, but I plan to make a deal with S.E Hinton if she gives me Dallas or makes a sequel to The Outsiders then I'll be more than glad to give her my crap story. Oh and its gonna be switching up P. here. So yup. **

Johnny's P.O.V

The rumble was set for seven o'clock. But by the time me and Two-Bit got back it was six thirty. I hurried home and was relieved when I saw my dad's car wasn't there. I creaked the screen door open and slowly turned the handle onto the front door. I was going to get beat enough tonight, I didn't need it from my mom. But she was passed out on the couch, booze in hand with the T.V on. I walked down the narrow hallway to my bedroom, the paint on the walls needed a new coat, and the dirt was over powering the dull yellow color the house came in. Swiftly I pulled off my pants and tried to find a pair that didn't have too many holes in it. When I was done getting dressed I walked into the small bathroom. I hadn't been in there for about a week now and it was gross. There was a foul stench coming from the toilet but I didn't have the guts to see what was in there. I opened up the cabinet and got out some hair grease, I put in more then I really should have, but tonight I was proud to be a greaser.

I slammed the door shut in my house and sprinted all the way to the Curtis' house. The guys were already walking out of the door when I caught up with them.

"I am a greaser," Soda chanted. "I am a JD and a hood. I blacken the name of our city. I beat up people. I rob gas stations. I am a menace to society and boy do I have fun!"

"Juvenile delinquent, you're no good!" Darry shouted

"Get the hence white trash," Two-Bit told us in a serious like snobbish way. "I am a Soc. I am the privileged and well dressed, I throw beer blasts for fun, drive fancy car, and break windows at fancy parties."

"What else?" I asked playing along

"I jump Greasers! Whoo!" He shouted disrupting the 'peace' in our neighborhood.

We settled down by the time we got to the lot. Tim Sheppard's gang was there. After we all said our hellos four car loads of mustangs pulled into the lot. We stood our ground, though I was about to bolt any second now and stay at home.

They lined up facing us. This one Soc Darry used to buddy around with was talking to him. They were taking each other. Good, that Soc was big and I planned on taking a smaller one. I was looking around to find one my size. No luck. Paul, the Soc Darry knew, was pulling his fist back to punch when we all heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Wait Up! A rumble ain't a rumble without me!" Dallas came looping back around the park to join us, I had to grin. He was like those Southern Gentleman.

I turned back around only to find my face in a Soc's fist. They were all ganging up on me. Yelling at me something about killing their friend, how I was supposed to be in jail or killed, how I wasn't supposed to be off because the judge thought it was only self defense.

Dally came back around to help me, he wasn't doing so good with his one arm and it bugged me. I was getting pinned under six or seven guys. I think I was dying for a second, but everybody else was good. That was until Dallas Winston did the stupidest thing on the face of the Earth, so stupid it made half the girls Two-Bit um 'dated' seem like scientists. He pulled out his switch blade. One of the Soc's saw and yelled to the rest of them. In a flick of a wrist all of the Soc's had their blades out ready to jab and stab. I stayed down in the mud, until I heard a police siren go off. Everybody went running for home, the police got some of the Socs, Dally and some of Shepard's gang. But Sodapop grabbed Dallas' heater and grabbed my arm. He dragged me into Buck's car that Dally had driven here. He went speeding down the road, I thought he was driving home but we took the turn to the hospital.

We ran into the doors and the doctor stopped us. Just like before we weren't allowed to see Ponyboy. He was dying, I knew it. Sodapop got real teary eyed and said something to the doctor I would have thought someone like Soda would never say. We walked into the room and Ponyboy layed there. Still as a . . . well a dead person. 'We're too late' I thought 'He's dead already'.

"Ponyboy?" Soda asked really cautiously.

"Hey," Ponyboy croaked. Tears started falling down my face faster than I could dry them up.

"We beat the Socs little buddy, and when you get out of here we're gonna throw a party just like I told Darry we would," Soda didn't seem to care about lying to his brother, we didn't beat the Socs, nobody won. But Ponyboy didn't have to know this, he could be proud of his friends.

"Fighting ain't no good," Ponyboy said, so quiet you could barley hear him.

"Darry would have been here Pony, but um. . . ," Soda tried to think up of a good lie, instead of 'The police are after your brother, so now we're hiding from them, but don't worry'.

"Soda, I love you, tell," he started coughing uncontrollably. Tears were now streaming down like waterfalls on me and Soda's face. "Tell Darry I love him too, I don't think he knows, and Johnnycake?"  
"Yeah buddy?"

"Stay," he took a gasp of air filling his lungs one last time. "Stay gold Johnny."

Ponyboy's head fell back, he was as pale as a ghost. He was dead. I knew he was. Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead.

Soda was bawling like a little baby. So was I. Suddenly he jumped up and had a nervous breakdown.

"SO THIS IS WHAT YOU GET HUH? THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FROM HELPING PEOPLE? WHY? FOURTEEN YEARS AIN'T DAMN LONG ENOUGH! GODAMMIT! Please Ponyboy don't die on us. Please we need you."

When he wasn't getting a respond back Sodapop punched the wall and ran out of the room. I was scared. I didn't know what he was gonna do. He can't do anything too harsh can he? Then I remembered . . .he had Dally's gun.

**Ooooooo cliffy. Yeah I know it isn't great. But I had a lot of ideas. So if you review I'll post the next chapter up later on today. :D Love you all and thank you so much. Please no flames, this was too much fun to write. Lulz**


	7. GO ON MY PROFILE FOR SODA PIC

**OMG THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT! Ok with a heavy heart im sad to say this almost the end of my story. But hold on! I'm probably going to rewrite it eventually. Well my dad gave me his laptop; I guess it's a way of saying sorry I guess. I don't know, so yup here is the disclaimer courtesy of Dallas Winston. Dally? Disclaimer: Jordyn doesn't own anything, S.E Hinton owns the characters/story/ everything besides her story. (He only agreed to do this because I didn't kill him, and he got arrested again whoooooooo another crime to add to his record) Sorry if Soda is OOC im trying my best plus hes going crazy so there. **

Sodapop P.O.V

I didn't know where I was going, what I was going to do, but I knew I had to do something. Ponyboy was dead, it was all my fault. I should have tried to catch up with him when he ran out of the damn house. I should have done something to keep him home. Mom and Dad are hating me right now, up in heaven where ever they are they are cursing the day they had me, I bet Ponyboy is wishing I was never his brother. Ten minutes of walking and talking to myself, I was at the mini mart a couple blocks from the park. I walked over to the magazine/newspaper rack. I saw a picture of Ponyboy and I flipped. 'Juvenile delinquents turn hero' or some shit like that. My eyes were pouring out tears. The cash register man cleared his throat. I looked over at him flipping through the paper.

"You gonna buy one of those son?" He asked me.

I looked up at him then back down at the paper. I grabbed the top ends of it and ripped down the middle.

"You know if you tear one of those up you half to buy them, don't do that." He told me.

I scoffed and threw the paper on the rack. I walked right up to the door, about to walk out, go home where they didn't want me anymore. Then I remembered. I had Dally's gun. I knew what I was going to do. I closed the door to the store and walked right up to him.

"You got to pay for that magazine," he was old, he tried to sound threatening but he didn't fool me.

I took the gun out of my pocket. I pointed it right in his cheek.

"Give me the money," I demanded quietly.

He didn't move.

"Give me the money!" I screamed in his face.

"I'm so sick of this," he retorted back. He grabbed a fist full of money and threw it in my hand.

I ran to the door, but I guess he wasn't as defenseless as I thought he was. He pulled out a handgun, like mine but his was loaded, mine wasn't. He shot two times at me, he managed to get me once in the back, but I kept running. On the corner of Pickett and Sutton there was a pay phone. I grabbed a dime from the money I stole and called my house one last time.

"Hello?" it was Steve who answered.

"I want to talk to Darry," I told him

"Soda? Oh sure here," I heard some movement and finally Darry answered the phone.

"Pepsi?" He had been crying, you could tell.

"Darry, meet me at the park the cops are after me."

"What!?" He must have sensed something was wrong "Sure we'll be right there."

"Pony's dead," I had to remind him, what an idiot I am.

"We know," he added grimly.

"Just meet me at the park ok," and with that I hung up the phone.

I was running as fast as I could. The police sirens coming closer and closer to me. I sprinted faster than I ever had before. I heard so many things, the gang coming, and the sounds of the police telling me to stop.

I was cornered, and it was the perfect time too. Everybody was there. I pulled out the un-loaded gun.

"You'll never get me alive!" I screamed

"NO!"

"HES JUST A KID!"

"IT'S NOT LOADED!"

"DON'T SHOOT!"

"STOP!!!!"

The gang was screaming their loudest, and I felt really bad. I dropped the gun but I think I was too late. Well, I know I was. The police fired what seemed like a million bullets. Each one hitting me in a different place.

I crawled on the ground trying to get to Darry.

"Darry," I moaned, I think I was dead before I finished his name.

**Awwwwwwww why Soda? ********, oh well what happens happens. Check on my profile for what Soda looks like when this is happening, cause in some scenes in the movie he looks like a girl so I'm gonna put a picture up and imagine he looks like this throughout the whole movie. I KNOW Rob Lowe plays Soda and he is throughout the movie, but I don't like the shape of his head so this is what he looks like throughout the whole events. So yup nvr mind the whole part about the pic being on the profile its right here so bleh. That was really confusing but oh well. I think he looked like a girl, and in the pic here he doesn't. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok before you kill me. . . . I AM SO SORRY! I have no updated in like a month! That sucks, so before you have to wait any longer here is the disclaimer! I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton owns it! **

Sodapop P.O.V

"NO!"

"HES JUST A KID!"

"IT'S NOT LOADED!"

"DON'T SHOOT!"

"STOP!!!!"

The gang was screaming their loudest, and I felt really bad. I dropped the gun but I think I was too late. Well, I know I was. The police fired what seemed like a million bullets. Each one hitting me in a different place.

I crawled on the ground trying to get to Darry.

"Darry," I moaned to say, but I think I was dead before I finished his name.

"Sodapop . . . shut your trap," Ponyboy grumbled rolling over as he pulled the pillow over his head, "It's Saturday."

"Sorry Pony I just---- PONYBOY?!" I shot up and fought with the covers trying to kick them off me.

"Sodapop?!" he mimicked my voice sarcastically.

"Is that really you!" my eyes were wide with excitement.

"Who else would it be? Steve?" he replied sitting up and stretching.

Then I hugged him, I hugged his little smart ass body.

"I thought you were dead!" I said crying into his head.

Ponyboy squirmed out of my hug and stared me in the eyes. He looked down at his stomach and poked it then stared back up at me.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I'm still alive," Pony told me matter-of-factly.

I was about to go and hug him again when we heard Darry's voice traveling down the hallway.

"What's going on in here," he yelled.

"Ponyboy's alive!" I screamed back at him.

"Soda you sure you didn't have anything to drink at that party last night?" Darry asked me.

I turned back around to see Pony staring out the window.

"Soda why did you think I was dead?"

"Because of the fire at that one church and it was you instead of Johnny and then you died, then I died instead of Dally," I stuttered out as calmly as I could.

"Oh, okay," he replied while pulling on his jeans.

"Soda?"

"Yeah Pone?"

"Don't kill yourself over me, ever," he demanded as he walked out of the room.

I let my head fall back onto my pillow and smiled. Maybe today would be a great day, maybe today . . . maybe today would be the day where nothing bad happened for a change.

**Ta daaaaaaaaa! The END! FINALLY! Well it isn't exactly how I would want it to end but hey you get what you got. I actually had another idea for the ending so I'll probably re write the ending in another chapter! But thank you to everybody who followed this story, I know it hasn't been the greatest but oh well. I still kinda liked it. And as stated in the other chapters I WILL re write this story so it sucks a little bit less. So I hope you liked it and please review! But please be kind, I haven't got a review in like forever! I love you all and thank you again! :D I know there was something else I wanted to say but oh well. :D**


End file.
